


Under the Covers

by ToneWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Consent, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Horny Lance (Voltron), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Sex, Smut, They're Both Over 18, slight praise kink, this isn't their first rodeo but it kind of seems that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneWriter/pseuds/ToneWriter
Summary: Lance is horny at 1 am and desperately wants to fuck. Keith on the other hand is way too sleepy for that, so they come up with a compromise.Basically, Lance dry humps Keith until he cums.





	Under the Covers

Lance squirms where he lay, looking at the digital clock on the nightstand that reads 1:04 am. He groans and turns over to face Keith who is unfairly getting a goodnight sleep, unlike him. He's been horny for about 10 minutes now and it's driving him insane. Sure he could jerk himself off right then and there and go to bed, but that would feel weird doing when his boyfriend is sleeping right next to him and doing it in the bathroom just feels sad.

Keith wouldn't be too pissed if he woke him up for a quickie would he? Sure he'd be grumpy at first, but once he sees how horny he is, he would help him out right? Lance's thoughts drift to him ramming Keith hard into the mattress, the idea making his dick twitch in interest. While that would be_ amazing_ and definitely something he's going to try with Keith one night, Lance really just wants to go to bed. So maybe a slow fuck with them on their sides would do the trick. 

Lance sits up and gently shakes Keith awake, "Keith...baby wake up."

"Hnmmbb..." Keith groans. Lance smiles down at him. That was adorable.

Lance gives another shake to Keith's shoulder. "Baby, please wake up." Keith blinks his eyes open and looks around, "Whats going on?" He mumbles. Lance shakes his head. "Nothing baby. I just...well..." Keith stares at him expectantly.

"Im really fucking horny."

Keith gives him a hard stare before rolling his eyes and laying back down. "That's why you woke me up? Lance, it's 1 in the morning." 

"I know, and _trust me_, I tried to get to sleep and ignore it but my dick is a greater force than I can ignore." Keith yet again rolls his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend.

"Just jack off."

"No! I need _your_ help." He persists.

"Lance, I'm way too tired to do anything."

Lance sighs and looks down.

Stupid hormones.

When Lance stops insisting, Keith looks over his shoulder to see his boyfriend sulking. And damn if Keith hates to see him do that. He sighs and rolls onto his back, "How about..." Keith blushes, "You could...I could hug you through it?" He awkwardly suggests. Lance gives him a confused look, "Like, hug me while I jack off?" Keith nods, "Or you could, you know..." Lance still looks confused but Keith refuses to say it out loud. Then Lance perks up.

"You mean, like, hump you?" Keith nods and looks to the side to avoid eye contact, face aflame. Lance stares at him, thinking it over. It's kind of humiliating isn't it? Lance humping on Keith like a needy dog in heat. He sighs. Fuck it. He doesn't have many options, it's either that or he stays up all night with a raging boner. So Lance straddles him, one leg in between Keith's as he rests his forearms on either side of his boyfriend. He looks up at Keith, both of their faces red as he leans in to kiss him. 

Their lips lock as they softly kiss each other, over and over again. Lance slowly starts grinding on Keith's leg as they do so, the only thing separating skin on skin contact was their boxers. Lance thought it would be a better idea to keep them on to avoid making a mess. As time goes on, Lance starts grinding faster as he ducks his head into Keith's neck. This was humiliating. Here Lance is, humping Keith's leg at 1 am like a fucking dog. Hes going to regret this in the morning; Keith is going to think so lowly of him. But fuck does it feel so good in the moment. He's finally getting off and letting loose of the pent up tension.

Keith wraps his arms around Lance's back, pulling him in close. He smiles fondly at the little whimpers and moans Lance makes. It was cute in a weird sort of way. Now all he has to do is patiently wait for him to finish so he can go back to sleep. Lance is going to owe him big time. 

"fuck..._Keith_..." Lance wines, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist as he speeds up. He gently kisses Keith's neck as he goes, making his way up to his lips and giving him quick peck. "_I love you so much_..." He huffs. Keith smiles, "I love you too Lance." He runs his fingers through Lance's hair, working through any knots that his fingers get tangled in. He knows Lance is close when his thrusts get much faster than what he was going. "That's it baby, cum for me, okay? Be a good boy and cum for me." 

Lance lets out a high pitched wine as he cums at the praise, wetting his boxers. Keith hugs him closer, rubbing his back. After Lance regains his breath, he sits up to slip his boxers off and throws them in the clothes hamper. He lays back down and spoons Keith, pecking his neck with kisses. "You're the best boyfriend ever, I love you so much." Keith hums as he laces their fingers together. "Remember that, because you owe me." Lance nods, giving a finally peck to his neck before resting his eyes.

"I love you Keith." 

"Love you too, Lance." 

And they both drift off, sleeping through the rest of the night. 


End file.
